Truth or Truth
by McManda627
Summary: A road trip game leads to revelations and explorations as Bella learns things about Edward she never considered. AH. An idea for The Parkaward Contest.


**Parkward One-Shot Contest**  
**Title:** Truth or Truth  
**Your pen name:** McManda627  
**Characters:** Bella/Edward  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, I'm just playing.  
**To see other entries in the Parkaward Contest, please visit the C2 page:**  
**www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/Parkaward_Contest/72394/**

I had this idea that just wouldn't go away, so why not enter it? Based very loosely on my own experience, if my experience included my hot crush, my horny friends, and foreskin. Many thanks to those who looked this over and gave me some insight on this particular part of the male anatomy.

**

* * *

**

Eighteen hours, thirty two minutes, and probably … sixteen seconds. That's how long we had been on the road.

A road trip seemed like such a great idea; good friends, good music, and nothing but the open road in front of us. At least until we made it to Miami, where we would be boarding the Pearl of the Ocean for 5 days of fun and sun in the Caribbean.

It was our grand plan to celebrate graduation – one last hurrah before we all had to settle down and become real people with real jobs and real schedules. I was excited to have one last responsibility free trip with my friends before things changed.

Alice and Rose were my best friends. Alice and I had been thrown together as roommates freshman year, and after I got used to her outgoing and bubbly personality we had become good friends. Rose had lived next door. We got along so well that we stuck together even after deciding to move out of the dorms. Throw in Alice's boyfriend Jasper and Rose's boyfriend Emmett and you have the best group of friends I could ask for.

Until junior year. Junior year was when Edward had transferred in to be closer to his family. He had met Emmett in one of their classes and they became friends. Emmett, in turn, had introduced him to the rest of us one night over pizza and movies. He fit into our group well and for once it was nice to not be the fifth wheel in a group of couples.

Except in a group full of couples it was hard to disassociate feelings of friendship with feelings of relationship with Edward.

Oh, who was I kidding? I did have feelings that went beyond friendship for Edward. He was intelligent and well spoken and funny. He was tall and athletic. He had the greenest eyes and the softest hair and the best smile. He was as close to perfection as I could imagine, and I was stuck in the friend zone.

He had become my rock when my friends got caught up in being in a relationship. He always made himself available when I called. We made plans to hang out together when the others were busy. We even threw our own little anti-Valentine's Day parties, complete with beer and B horror movies. It got to the point where I was always aware of his presence when he was around and found myself missing it when he wasn't. As pathetic as it was, he was the center of my world and he didn't even know it.

So I was going to enjoy this trip. I was going to enjoy being with my friends and I was going to enjoy knowing the fact that Edward and I would be in close quarters for the next 7 days.

But now, eighteen hours, thirty three minutes and fifty three seconds in and I was ready to scream. And we had at least three more hours until we reached our port.

I was starting to regret the decision not to fly to Miami. Driving, we had decided, was the cheaper alternative and would bookend our trip. On the way down we could plan and talk about the fun we were going to have. On the way back we would reminisce and talk about all the fun we had. Plus, two more days with your friends with no responsibilities was never a bad thing.

We had grossly underestimated just how long this drive actually was. Thinking about it and how much fun it would be was nothing compared to actually doing it. We had left at noon, driving straight through, and barring any huge disasters, were scheduled to pull into the parking garage in Port Miami no later than noon the next day.

It wasn't that it wasn't fun at first. In the beginning, we had the music blaring and we were singing along as loud as we could. Two hours later our throats were sore and we had made it through the specially made "road trip" playlist. We took that time to do our own things; I was reading. Emmett was driving, talking quietly with Rose. Jasper and Alice were snuggled together in the backseat, sharing a set of headphones and watching a movie. Edward was napping next to me.

The quiet lasted until we stopped for dinner. We made small talk, but it was obvious that even six hours into our adventure fatigue was starting to set in.

After dinner, Edward was set to drive, so Emmett and Rose moved into the backseat, grateful for the chance to just chill. I got to be Edward's navigator and I was thrilled to finally to be able to see the road in front of us without any obstruction. I kept Edward company as he drove, staying up with him and making sure that he was okay to drive through the night. We talked about whatever passed through our minds, and I listened intently as he excitedly described wanting to take an excursion to a ropes course in Cozumel.

We stopped for gas once, but Edward declined passing the responsibility of driving off to someone else. When I asked him if he was okay to keep going, he just nodded. "I don't want to wake any of those sleeping beauties back there. Just keep talking to me," he had said.

I laughed softly as I glanced back at our friends, sleeping as best they could in the cramped space of the van before I had agreed.

Jasper woke when I made Edward stop at a rest area somewhere around 1am. He volunteered to take over driving, and though Edward protested slightly, I could tell he was finally glad to pass over the driver's seat.

Edward and I switched places with Jasper and Alice, not bothering to even wake Emmett and Rose. Edward leaned against the window, trying to get comfortable before bidding me goodnight. Figuring sleep would make the trip go faster, I let myself drift off as well.

I woke to sunlight streaming through the window and Edward lightly shaking my shoulder. Sometime during the night I had ended up on his shoulder, effectively using him as a pillow. It was 8 in the morning and we had stopped for gas and breakfast, and with any luck, it would be the last stop before we pulled into Port Miami.

Getting back into the van after breakfast was almost torture. I was sore and tired and excited about almost being done with the longest drive I had ever taken. But after eighteen hours, thirty five minutes, and twenty two seconds, I was ready to throw myself out of the moving van.

I let out a long sigh. "I'm bored," I whined. I couldn't help it. I knew I sounded like a petulant six year old, but I needed something to distract me until we arrived in Miami.

I heard a snicker from beside me before Rose chimed in. "Read your book," she said dryly, not taking her eyes off the road.

"I don't think I can. I need something that doesn't require concentration." Cue more six year old whining.

"Stare out the window," Emmett threw in helpfully.

"Ugh,' I scoffed. "Then I just start counting seconds until I can finally get out of this van. I'll go crazy."

"I've got an idea…" Alice said mischievously, "…if you're game." I eyed her warily. At my silence, she continued, "truth or dare!"

"Alice, it's going to be kind of hard to play truth or dare now. What can you dare someone to do in the van?" Edward put in.

"True," she conceded. "We'll play truth or …" she faltered for a second before recovering, "truth!"

I grimaced. "That sounds like a lame game."

"No, it'll be fun," she told me. "Watch." She turned to Jasper. "Jasper, are you a virgin, and if not, who was the last person you fooled around with?"

Jasper let out a loud laugh before crossing his arms in front of him. "No, and you, the night before we left on this trip," he answered easily.

I heard groaning from around me. "Alice, if we're going to play this game, you're going to have to come up with something better. We all know you and Jasper go at it like bunnies," Emmett put in.

"Fine," she huffed. "You want to make this interesting, Em? Would you rather go gay for Edward or Jaz?"

I heard an indignant 'hey' from Jasper as Emmett's face blanched at the thought of even thinking about another guy. Gathering his resolve, Emmett turned to face us further before. "That is _never_ going to happen," he started, "but if it did, probably Edward."

Edward's jaw dropped slightly and Alice and Rose started to giggle as Emmett rushed on. "Only because I don't think I could entice Jaz away from Alice. It's been so long since Edward got laid, it would probably be pretty easy to get him into bed."

I couldn't contain my laughter as I looked over at Edward, who was slowly shaking his head. Alice composed herself first. "See, it's easy. Now it's your turn," she told Emmett. "Pick someone."

"Okay, Pixie," he said as Alice stuck her tongue out at him, "have you ever been skinny dipping?"

I reddened subconsciously, hoping her answer wouldn't involve too many details.

"Yes," she said simply. Jasper's eyes widened slightly at the revelation and Emmett's mouth dropped open.

"Are you going to tell us more?" Emmett asked.

"No."

I relaxed slightly.

"Aw, c'mon. You can't just leave it at that. Please? … please?" Emmett begged, turning on the charm. "I answered your question about being gay."

"Fine," she rolled her eyes slightly. "I went camping last year and we went out to the beach after dark and just went swimming. No big deal." I exhaled, knowing that was enough to placate Emmett but still sparse on the details.

The car was silent for a moment as Emmett considered that before Edward's eyes widened. "Wait a second, you only went camping once last year with…" he trailed off as he eyed me. My blush returned full force and unfortunately, Emmett took notice.

"You went skinny dipping with Bella?" he looked slightly excited.

"And Rose," I mumbled, mortified.

Emmett groaned. "Man, that is so hot," he said, closing his eyes, presumably to picture the scene.

Rose's hand came out to slap him on the arm. "Don't get too excited. Nothing happened. We were just swimming. It wasn't like we were rubbing all over each other."

"Doesn't matter," Emmett responded. "Three naked, hot girls playing the in the water in the moonlight? Hot." He looked toward Edward and Jasper for help.

Jasper laughed, looking toward Alice before returning his attention to Emmett. "I will neither confirm nor deny that. You're on your own with this one."

Edward agreed. "I'm not going to get involved."

"Ugh, you guys suck, leaving me hanging."

"Okay, okay, it's my turn," Alice said, bringing attention back to the game. "Bella, what is your favorite feature on Edward?"

I ducked my head, picking at a string on my sweater, trying to buy myself more time. "Um… probably, uh… probably his hands." I looked up to find Edward staring at me, but I continued on, wanting the focus off me as quickly as possible. "Rose, uh, do you ever fantasize about having sex in public?"

She laughed before she answered. "Oh, Bella. I don't have to fantasize," she added with a smirk. Emmett just nodded.

"Yeah Bella, that was kind of like asking Jasper who he last slept with," Edward said. I shrugged.

"Okay, Edward," Rose started, "most embarrassing place you've ever gotten a hard on."

"Oh God." He snickered at the memory. "Probably the playground. All those little kids running around, I felt like the world's biggest pervert. But in my defense, I was seventeen and there was this really hot babysitter there watching some kids. All I could think of was taking her against the slide."

"Man," Emmett said sympathetically, "what did you do?"

"Bailed on the pick-up soccer game and went home," he said pointedly, implying there was more to the explanation. The boys both let out a small laugh. "Emmett, have you ever considered or participated in a threeway?"

Emmett shook his head. "No, but Rosie and I have talked about it and we've pretty much decided that it'll never happen."

"He doesn't want to share me," Rose interjected. "Even with another girl."

He nodded. "It might be great to think about, but I like knowing that I'm the only one making her scream."

Edward grimaced slightly. "Fair enough."

Emmett turned to Rose. "Rosie, baby… what's your favorite part of me?"

She smirked and took her eyes off the road long enough to glance his way. "You know I love your … mouth."

Emmett's face fell. "My mouth? What about my-"

"Yes baby, your mouth. Just think about it," Rose cut him off. "Now Alice: cut or uncut?"

Alice reached for Jasper, clasping his hand in her lap. "Cut. It looks prettier."

"You did not just call my junk 'pretty'," Jasper cut in. "I don't know if that's a compliment or not."

Alice giggled and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "You know I love your junk," she whispered, trying to save the rest of us from hearing. Edward and I were not so lucky.

"No, I agree," Rose added. "Though I don't know if I'd use the word 'pretty'. They all kind of look the same in the end, anyway. What about you, Bella?"

I took a moment to look at the rest of my friends. Rose was concentrated on driving, Alice was looking at me expectantly, and Emmett and Jasper looked amused by the turn of conversation. Edward was the only one that looked to be zoning out.

Alice took my silence for confusion, taking it upon herself to explain it for me. "Bella? Do you prefer your guy to be circumcised or uncircumcised?"

I suppressed a cough. "Um," I shook my head, "I haven't… I mean, I don't think I have any experienced with uncut guys."

She nodded. "I think I've only ever seen one intact once."

"I've seen two. But in my experience, not a lot of guys are uncut," Rose added.

Next to me, Edward cleared his throat. "That's a bold statement."

"It's just my experience." Rose shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it."

Edward nodded, placated. "There's nothing wrong with being uncircumcised," he mumbled, turning towards the window.

"I think people just imagine guys being ... cut when they think about it." Alice struggled to offer an explanation, trying to ease the tension that was mounting in the van. I wasn't sure why this had ballooned into such a big deal. I guess everyone was feeling the stress from the trip.

Edward huffed and I could see his eyes roll in his reflection in the window.

"Getting uncomfortable, Eddie?" Emmett teased.

"I am," Edward said quietly.

"We can go back to the game," Rose suggested. "Alice-"

"No," Edward cut in, louder. "I mean, I'm uncut." He said it with such finality that it caught everyone off guard. We were all silent for a moment, though undoubtedly for different reasons. Rose and Alice looked like they were trying to wrap their heads around this new piece of information, as if Edward's revelation made him a different person. Jasper was silent, obviously not caring much about the state of Edward's penis. I just stared at him, slightly amused that he would just volunteer that piece of information about himself and trying not to let it invade my fantasies of Edward.

"Really man?" Emmett was the first to break the silence. "Why?"

Edward scoffed a little at the question and shook his head. "I don't know. My parents just didn't have it done when I was a baby."

"Ever think about having it done now?"

Edward shook his head roughly, a look of horror on his face. "No!" He calmed slightly before rationalizing, "I mean, what's the point? That's an unnecessary operation and unnecessary pain. I'm happy enough with it, and I've never gotten any complaints."

"You also haven't gotten laid in over a year and a half," Emmett pointed out.

Edward colored slightly. "That's not because I happen to have foreskin."

Emmett shrugged but seemed to accept that answer before moving on. "And girls really don't have a problem with it?"

"Seriously Emmett, never any complaints."

He considered that for a moment before turning to Rose. "I know you said you prefer cut, but what if I wasn't? Would you still love my-"

"Yes baby, I'd love it either way, because it would still be yours," she cut in, rolling her eyes slightly.

That seemed to placate Emmett and he leaned back into his seat, reaching over to rest his hand on Rose's thigh. He was quiet for a moment and then, "does it feel different?"

Edward looked confused. "Does what feel different?"

"Sex," Emmett answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Does it make sex feel different? For you? Do you last long?"

Edward eyed Emmett. "It's not like I have a basis for comparison. Sex is … just sex. It's enjoyable and it feels good. It's probably not that much different than what you feel."

An awkward silence descended over the van, and suddenly I felt like I needed to get out. To stretch my legs, to walk around, and to definitely get away from the sexual tension that had overtaken the small space. I needed to clear my head. And I definitely didn't need to be thinking about Edward's penis and how he used it. "Hey Rose, are we almost there?"

"Pretty much," she answered. "There are three exits until we have to get off, and that will take us pretty much directly to the parking garage for our terminal. I'd say… ten minutes?"

"Oh thank God," I breathed out.

We were all silent for another minute, watching the palm trees and high rises rush by before thinning out into nothing and then giving way to a set of big expansive buildings all along the water.

"Check that out," Jasper broke the silence. "What boat do you think is ours?"

"Ooh… I want that one," Emmett pointed out the window. I looked where he was pointing and was met with a large, multicolored ship. A waterslide rose out of the top deck in the back while a large glass tower rose out of the front. It grew even larger as we got closer, and as we rounded the corner, I had to laugh. Painted on the side was a large 'D' with a giant Mickey Mouse head.

"I think that's a Disney cruise ship," I said through my chuckles. "It would be perfect for you."

"Forget that," Emmett responded. "I don't want to be followed around the whole trip by people dressed like giant mice and talking ducks."

We wound our way around the port until Rose found our terminal. We parked and were immediately met by valets that took our luggage, and we were off again to park the car.

Security was a blur. We stood in line, sending our carryon bags through the x-ray machine, walking through the metal detectors, and filling out forms, but it was less stressful than I imagined. Everyone was very helpful and understanding, and before I knew it we were walking along the gangplank to board the boat.

We all stopped as soon as we stepped through the door and walked into the main lobby. It was huge and open, decorated in warm yellows and reds and golds. A large glass elevator ran through the middle, flanked by a large grand staircase. I was instantly overwhelmed.

"Holy crap," Edward breathed from beside me.

"Where do you think our rooms are?" Rose asked.

"On deck four," Jasper thought aloud, "which is probably … down? What deck is this?"

I shook my head, looking for any kind of sign that would let us gain our bearings. I couldn't help but wish I had a map. We wandered down the grand staircase, hoping we were at least heading in the right direction.

I was so engrossed with taking in my surroundings that I was surprised when Alice ran up to us. "Okay, according to him," she pointed at a ship employee over her shoulder, "we need to turn around and follow that hallway. That will take us to the main stairway and elevator bank, and we can get to deck four. From there signs should direct us to our rooms."

Alice was right, and we found our rooms without any problem. We had two cabins right next to each other - one for the boys and one for the girls, much to the disappointment of the others. I was torn. Part of me was glad that we had broken up by gender. I'd get to be in a room with my best friends in the world. I wouldn't have to deal with the awkwardness of breaking into separate cabins, a scenario that only left me rooming with Edward. This way I wouldn't have to share a cabin with him. But on the other hand, I'm not sharing a cabin with him. I won't be spending almost every minute of the trip with him. I won't get to watch him dress for dinner or get ready for a day in the sun.

No, it's definitely better that I'm not sharing a room with Edward.

Alice threw open the door to our room and stopped short. The room was smaller than we had imagined. There was enough room on either wall for a single bed, with a single bed that pulled out of the wall above one of them. A small TV was anchored to the wall in the middle, above a small bedside table that sat between the two beds. There was a small combination vanity and desk on one wall and a door to the smallest bathroom ever on the other. A tiny closet was next to the desk. There was hardly enough room to even move if someone else was standing up.

"Well, this is… cozy."

"Rose, are you kidding? This is like a sardine can," Alice shot back, annoyed by the lack of space.

"Calm down Alice. You knew it was small when we booked it. And it's not like we're going to be spending a lot of time in here anyway," I tried to reason with her. "There's a bed and a bathroom, which is all we needed."

Alice huffed and dragged her stuff to one of the beds. "I guess I'm not unpacking anything. I'm not sure it would fit."

Rose claimed the other bed, leaving me with the bunked bed. I shoved my stuff under Rose's bed, not really wanting to pull my bed out from the wall quite yet. Honestly, I felt like if I did the room would feel even smaller. Glancing around, I picked up a piece of paper. It was our itinerary for the day. I glanced over it for a second before there was a knock at the door.

"Hello girls!" Emmett bounded into the room.

"Okay," Alice took a breath, "I don't think I can stay here with Emmett in the room. I feel like I'm being suffocated." She slid toward the door. "Is Jasper done unpacking?"

Emmett shrugged and slid his arm around Rose. "I don't know. He was rummaging around and Edward's in the shower, so I came over here."

"I think I'll go find him. Maybe we'll go exploring."

"We've got two or so hours until the safety drill," I told her, consulting the itinerary in my hand. "There will be an announcement beforehand to return to your cabins."

She looked at me and nodded. "I'll be back later," she said before slipping out the door.

"So, what are you guys planning to do until-"I turned back to find Rose pressed against the bathroom door with Emmett's face pressed into her neck. My eyes widened. "Uh, I'm just going to… I…" I stammered, gesturing toward the door. "I'll be back later." Rose smirked and nodded slightly before the door shut.

I stood in the hallway by myself, pondering my options now that I had essentially been kicked out of my room. It didn't bother me so much; I was used to Emmett and Rose's active sex life. I just hadn't expected for them to go at it so soon. As I thought about it, maybe I would have been better off sharing a room with Edward.

Edward. He was still around. Maybe he'd want to wander around the ship for awhile.

I turned towards the door, knocking twice without a response before trying the handle. The door was unlocked and I peeked my head in, calling his name. Sounds from the bathroom caught my attention, so I straightened and walked further into the room, sitting on the bed facing the bathroom while I waited for him to be done. It's not like I had anywhere else to be and I didn't really want to wander the ship by myself.

I picked up their copy of the itinerary and started to read about what was going on after we finally left the dock. There was a welcome party on the pool deck before dinner and a late night comedy show that looked interesting. There was also a captain's lounge, the casino, the nightclub, and the pool that I knew I would eventually want to check out. I also studied the small map of the ship, trying to familiarize myself with the general layout.

I was trying to figure out where our rooms were in relation to everything else when I heard the bathroom door open. I glanced up, expecting to see Edward. What I didn't expect was to see as much of Edward as I did. He clearly didn't expect anyone to be in the room because he stepped out of the bathroom completely naked, running a towel through his hair.

My eyes widened and I gasped, trying to tear my eyes away from his body. I eyed his torso, taking in the hard lines and defined muscles. I had seen his naked chest on several occasions before, and each time I couldn't help but admire it. Intrigued by the thought of being able to see more of him than ever, my eyes drifted downward, passing over his belly button and catching sight of the line of hair that tempted me to keep going. Unable to stop myself, my gaze slipped lower until I could fully take in all that was Edward.

I let out a silent breath at my good luck. He was larger than I imagined, and even though it didn't look like anything I had experience with, my mind started to race with the possibilities of what it would feel like under my hands and in my mouth. Memories of Edward's declaration in the van that he had gotten no complaints filled my consciousness and suddenly I desperately wanted him to prove it to me. To throw me back on the bed and prove that it ultimately didn't matter if a guy was cut or not, provided he knew how to use what he had.

Either I stared for a shorter time than I imagined or Edward's reaction was delayed because it felt like forever before things came back into focus.

"Bella!" he exclaimed and instantly I was embarrassed. I diverted my attention to the corner of the room, trying in vain to suppress the ferocious blush that had taken over my face. I caught sight of movement in my peripheral vision and realized Edward was wrapping the towel around his waist before he spoke again. "I didn't realize there was anyone in here."

"I didn't … Alice and Jasper left and Emmett and Rose…" I trailed off, not moving my gaze from the spot in the corner. I wasn't sure what I could say that would make this any less embarrassing. "The door was unlocked. I'm sorry."

He edged forward to gauge my reaction. When I didn't bolt, he sat next to me. "Don't be. It's my fault." He didn't explain further and I wasn't sure if he was apologizing for the unlocked door or for coming out of the bathroom naked.

I took a breath. "I think I'm just going to go." I stood quickly and made a move for the door when I felt a hand on my arm.

"No, don't go."

I stopped short, unsure. I didn't know if I could stay without embarrassing myself further. Slowly I turned towards him. He looked so sincere. I melted inside and give him a small smile in surrender before returning to my seat next to him. Again I was very aware that Edward sat next to me in nothing but a towel. "I don't usually…" I stammered, "I mean, it's just kind of awkward…" My voice faded. I wasn't sure how to have this conversation. What do you say to your friend that you've had a crush on for years who you've just seen naked?

"Oh," Edward breathed. I nodded slightly, glad he understood without me having to say anything. I turned to look at him but was caught off guard by the crestfallen look that crossed his face.

"It's just not the norm, you know?"I laughed, trying to figure out his reaction.

"I'm sorry," he sounded dejected.

"Sorry for what?" I was suddenly slightly afraid that Edward had some weird preoccupation with nudism that I hadn't known about before. It had never really come up, but maybe he thought that this trip was the best time to explore a new hobby.

"That it's not… that I'm not… normal. It just wasn't something my parents chose to do. My dad wasn't either. I guess it's a family thing. I'm sorry it offended you."

He had lost me. I officially had no idea what he was going on about. I stared at him for a moment, trying to decipher the meaning behind his words but coming up short. I needed clarification. "What are you talking about?"

"The fact that I'm not circumcised," he said matter-of-factly.

I gaped at him. "What? No!" He watched me carefully, as if he didn't quite believe me. "I meant that it's awkward to walk in on your friends naked. That's what's not normal." His eyes narrowed as he considered how this revelation fit in with the train of conversation. "I don't have a problem with … that," I said, gesturing to his towel covered lap.

"Really?"

I shrugged and shook my head. "No. I mean, I don't think so. I don't really have any experience with that though, so I guess I don't really know. Just seeing it, though, didn't freak me out, if that's what you're asking." I kept blabbering on, unable to stop myself.

He nodded slowly, lost in thought. An awkward silence surrounded us as we sat next to each other on the bed. This was even more embarrassing than I could have imagined. I knew now that I needed to get out. I was about to speak when Edward cleared his throat.

"You know if you wanted experience I'd be glad to be of service." I froze. Did he just offer what I think he just offered? He shifted slightly at my silence. "Or not, if it's too weird."

This was it. I could either walk away and lose this chance or I could stay here and take it. The rational side of my brain told me to run away, but I couldn't bring myself to move.

My hand shot out to touch his chest, my decision made. I shook my head. "No! No," I said rather forcefully.

He smirked. "No?"

"No," I breathed.

We were both silent again, but this time without the awkwardness. Now there was just an undercurrent of anticipation as I simply rested my hand on his bare skin. Our gazes locked as I started moving my hand slowly, feeling the softness of his skin over the hardness of his muscles. His eyes darkened and his jaw hardened and all of a sudden it was too much. I ducked my head, watching as my hand skimmed over his skin, trailing lower to explore ever inch. I reveled in the way his muscles jerked and his breathing picked up the further down I went. I paused as I reached the top of the towel that was low on his hips before resuming my exploration of his skin from hipbone to hipbone, gathering the courage to meet his gaze once again.

When I finally met his eyes his gaze was intense, watching me touch him. I hesitated, placing my hand over where the towel was tucked into itself. This was the point of no return. I knew that if I saw him again completely that I wouldn't be able to stop myself from touching and exploring his body properly.

"Bella," he breathed, leaning back slightly to give me better access. He nodded his head slightly, urging me to keep going. I took a deep breath and tugged on the towel, feeling it come open. I pushed it so that the ends fell from his hips and paused for a moment before lowering my eyes to his lap.

I was slightly surprised to note that he was aroused. I wasn't sure why I hadn't expected that. His length looked different than it had earlier, longer and thicker as it rested against his thigh. Slowly I brought my hand to him and ran it softly down his length, circling my fingers around to ghost over the tip. He hardened further and I glanced up at him. "Can I…?"

"God, please," he groaned.

Needing no more encouragement, I gripped him in my hand, acclimating myself to his hardness before moving my hand down and then back up, watching as his skin moved with my hand. As I took in the sight of him I realized I had told him the truth earlier; the fact that he wasn't circumcised didn't really bother me. Watching my hand move over him, watching his skin pull forward over the head of his cock was mesmerizing. He felt wonderful. I continued to pump him, increasing the pressure trying to listen to his the cues of his body as his breathing picked up and his head fell back with a soft moan.

In that moment, it was no longer about exploration for me. I was still curious, sure, but I was overwhelmed with the desire to make Edward feel good. I wanted to see him come undone and I wanted to know that I was the cause. One look up at Edward and my decision was made. He looked so uninhibited stretched out on the bed, eyes wide and dark, jaw slack. He was watching me and waiting for my next move. The desire to make him feel good grew larger and without completely realizing what I was doing, I lowered my head.

His breathing hitched as he realized my intentions, releasing it with a small groan as soon as my tongue met his tip. Thrilled with the reaction I pushed further, licking down his entire length before wrapping my lips around him and meeting his gaze. His hands came to fist in my hair and I began to move over him. One hand held him steady while the other caressed any free skin I could find. His hips began to move slowly as he grew closer to his release.

Satisfied that Edward was enjoying himself I let my mind wander momentarily to the feeling of him in my mouth. He tasted salty and tangy and felt silkier than I was used to. I was enthralled with the way his skin moved even in my mouth and the sounds I could elicit when I paid special attention to the creased area on the underside of his head. He was completely delicious.

His hips moving faster under me brought me out of my thoughts. Pulling my mouth off him I began to pump him, licking his exposed skin on every down stroke. He hissed and his eyes shut. "Bella, you have to stop. I'm going to… " he panted. "Please. It's too much. I'll finish."

I shook my head. "No," I breathed. "I want to taste you. Let go Edward." I took him again in my mouth, enhancing the suction as I drew back before returning to start the process over again.

"Fuck Bella … Bella …" he chanted, increasing the pressure of his fists in my hair. He groaned low in his throat and thrust his hips up once before stilling under me and pulsing in my mouth. His salty taste exploded and I swallowed quickly. It wasn't entirely pleasant but I wanted nothing to ruin this experience. After he had finished I continued to lick and kiss his length softly, letting him catch his breath and gather his senses.

After a few moments he groaned. "Bella," he said, urging me up to hover over his body. "That was beyond amazing. I don't have words."

I smiled coyly. "Clearly it didn't freak me out."

"It certainly didn't." He laughed in earnest. "So it was okay?"

"Better than okay."

He smiled in earnest and pulled me down so I was laying on top of him. He kissed my forehead once before he pulled back to look cheekily at my face. "I feel like I should repay the favor."

I blanched and shook my head. Now that the tension in the room had lessened I was unsure."You don't have to." I didn't want him to feel like he was obligated to do anything just because I had sucked him off. I didn't want to start a friends-with-benefits relationship. If we were going to take that step I wanted him to want to be with me.

His brows furrowed. "Do you not want me to?" He looked hurt.

I hesitated. "I don't want you to feel like you have to."

"I know I don't have to. Bella, I want to. I want to feel you and I want to taste you."

I nodded slowly and allowed him to roll us over so my body was underneath his. He pushed a lock of my hair off my face reverently and my eyes fluttered shut. I tried to focus on the feeling of his fingers on my face instead of the awful feeling that began building in my stomach. His fingers left my face to trail down my neck to my collarbone where they were soon replaced with his lips. Again I tried to focus on the feeling of him against me and his hands working at the hem of my shirt. My shirt was off before I couldn't ignore the feeling in my stomach.

"Wait," I gasped, pushing at his shoulders. He pulled back and looked me curiously. "I can't do this. I can't let you do this. I'm sorry."

"Bella-?"

"I can't-" I was starting to get panicky.

"Bella, talk to me. What's wrong?"

I took a deep breath. "I don't want this." His face fell. "I don't want to be friends with benefits. I can't start that."

Realization crossed his face as he processed what I had just said. "I don't want that either."

"What?"

"I don't want that either," he repeated. "Do you honestly think that I only think of you like a friend? Bella, I've been completely into you for the past year and a half and was too afraid to say anything. I tried so many times. I can't believe that you didn't notice." I shook my head. "If you don't want this…" He started to sit up but I stopped him.

"No, I do want this. I've wanted you for years. I just don't want it to be just this," I said softly.

He smiled. "It won't be. I promise." I smiled in return. "Bella? May I kiss you?" His question was shy and I couldn't help but laugh lightly as I nodded. He returned to his position on top of me before he ducked his head to kiss me. The anxiety that I felt earlier was no longer present. All I felt now was the gentle pressure of his lips on mine, the taste of him invading and taking over my senses as we got lost in the kiss.

We made out on the bed, him naked above me, for what seemed like forever when he finally pulled back to whisper against my lips. "I want to touch you. Let me touch you."

"Yes," I kissed him. "Touch me."

His hands moved slowly down my stomach to rest above the waistband of my shorts. He pulled back to gauge my reaction and I whimpered, urging him on. He smirked and popped the button open and drew his hand further down until it rested between the fabric and my skin, his fingers inches from where I wanted them to be.

"You're so soft and warm and wet," he groaned. "I can feel you already."

"Edward, don't tease. I didn't tease you." My breathing picked up.

He laughed. "I disagree, Bella." His words were light as he leaned his head to mine. "All you ever do is tease me." His lips met mine at the same time his fingers closed the gap to my center and I gasped. He had just started to move his fingers when the loudspeaker cackled.

"Hello cruisers, this is your Captain speaking. I would like to officially welcome you aboard your trip on the Pearl of the Ocean. We are now nearing our departure time and must perform an emergency evacuation drill. At this time please return to your cabins to prepare for the mandatory safety drill."

"Ugh," I groaned. "We need to get dressed. Emmett and Jasper will be back soon."

Edward nodded and kissed me one last time. "We'll finish this later,' he promised, drawing back to rummage through his suitcase for clothes. I pulled my shirt back on and buttoned my jeans, trying to smooth out any wrinkles and comb out my hair. Once we were decent we stood, just staring at one another.

"I should go," I gestured over my shoulder.

He nodded. As I turned he caught my hand, pulling me into his chest. He smirked and bent to kiss me, leaving me with a whispered 'later' when he pulled back. My mind raced with possibilities of what could await me later. I seriously considered skipping the mandatory safety drill. My thoughts were interrupted by the door banging open and Emmett's voice booming through the room.

"Let's get our safety on!"

I rolled my eyes and smiled at his exuberance. "I'll see you guys in a few minutes?" At Edward's nod I turned and headed back to my own room, excited for all the events we had to look forward to.

-=-=-

"Oh my God, I'm going to gain fifty pounds on this trip," Rosalie complained. "The food is delicious."

It was late and the six of us were crowded in the boys' room, enjoying a midnight snack of chocolate volcano cake and strawberry cheesecake that we had ordered from room service. This was after snacking at the welcome party and the unlimited four course dinner. So far we had been on the boat for seven hours and had consumed enough food to feed a small army. I had no idea how we were going to make it through the whole trip without needing to be rolled off the boat at the end.

Rose stood and held her hand out to Emmett. "C'mon baby, let's go take a walk. I feel like I might explode if I just sit here." She turned to the rest of us. "We'll be back."

Minutes after Rose and Emmett left Edward stood. "I'm going to go see if they have any openings for the hiking excursion at the guest services desk." He took off out the door before any of us could say anything.

I sat and talked with Alice and Jasper, impatiently waiting for Edward to come back. Had he forgotten that he was supposed to finish what he started that afternoon? I certainly hadn't. Even when he was next to me, thoughts of his hand stroking my stomach and his lips on mine invaded my thoughts. I squirmed every time he touched me. I wanted him. The only thing this afternoon had accomplished was to further my desire of him. And I was disappointed that he didn't seem to share the same sentiments.

Glancing at the alarm clock I saw that it was almost one in the morning. Edward had been gone almost forty-five minutes. "Do you think Edward got lost?"

Alice glanced at the clock and looked surprised. "I'm sure he just got distracted," she said.

"Well, I think I'm just going to head to bed," I tried to keep my disappointment out of my tone. "Tell him I said goodnight when he gets back." I bid Alice and Jasper goodnight and slipped into the hallway. Once I was by myself I took a moment and glanced around, hoping that I would catch him coming down the hallway. It was empty. I sighed and unlocked my door, pushing it open.

I wasn't prepared for what I saw.

Only the bedside lamp was on, allowing me to see that Edward had pushed the single beds together to make one larger bed. Four fluffy pillows were piled on the bed, and there was a large vase of roses on the desk. Edward was reclined on the bed, shirtless and with a cruise magazine open on his lap.

"I thought you'd never come to bed."

"What's this?" I breathed, completely taken aback.

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I'm making good on my promise." My stomach fluttered at his words. "Come here."

I crossed the small space until I stood next to where he sat on the bed. He pulled me to him and kissed me soundly, maneuvering me until I was laid out over him. I enjoyed the feeling of his lips on mine and the weight of his hands on my hips, allowing myself to get lost in the sensations I had yearned for all evening. Suddenly a thought crossed my mind.

"What about Alice and Rose?" I gasped, pulling back from him.

"Don't worry about them," he whispered as he moved back towards my lips.

"But they might come back."

"They won't come back." At my look of confusion he offered an explanation. "I worked things out. Alice is staying in our room. And when they're done with their, ah … walk, Rose and Emmett spending a night on the top deck under the stars."

I looked at him incredulously. "We're alone for tonight?"

He nodded. "We're alone for tonight." A mischievous grin crossed his face. "And I get to finish what I started this afternoon."His lips descended on mine again.

Minutes later we were in the same position we were in earlier: my body underneath his, my shirt off, and the button on my shorts undone. He kissed his way down my chest and stomach as he moved his body to rest between my legs.

"Can I make a request?" I breathed. I wanted to say this before he made me lose my mind completely.

"Anything," he said, running his nose along the skin exposed by my open shorts. "I will give you anything."

"Will you prove to me that you've had no complaints?" His eyes shot to mine. "Purely in the name of science, of course."

He tugged on my shorts. I lifted my hips, helping him pull them off me. A huge grin crossed his face. "Absolutely, Bella." He crawled back so that we were face to face. "But it won't be in the name of science."

I pulled his head to mine, keeping my arms wrapped around his neck as I kissed him. His hand trailed down my chest, coming to rest on the swell of my breasts, running softly along the soft flesh before tugging one cup down to expose my nipple and running his thumb over it. My fingers were in his hair, urging him on and enjoying the silky texture. He sat up and brought me with him, moving his hands to my back, pressing me close to his body. I reveled in the feeling of my skin against his, unable to wrap my mind around how perfect it felt. He undid the clasp of my bra and I drew back, quickly shrugging it off and returning my skin to his.

We returned to our reclined position and Edward worked his way from my mouth down to nibble on my neck before moving to lavish attention on my breasts. I whimpered and twisted my fingers once again in his hair, not wanting him to draw back. He alternated between each nipple, making sure that when his mouth was on one his fingers were on the other. Pleasure coursed through me, shooting straight to my core.

When he was satisfied with his attention to my chest he continued on his downward path, kissing around my stomach and dipping his tongue into my bellybutton. Each pass of his mouth over my skin elicited a breathy moan from me. I was completely at his mercy.

His journey ended when he hit the fabric of my panties. He smirked and I raised my hips, silently urging him on. He slipped them off and pushed my knees further apart as he settled between them.

"Bella…" he murmured. I stayed silent. There was nothing that I could come up with from my Edward-induced mind that could adequately convey how much I wanted him in that moment. He pressed a kiss to the top of my sex and another on my inner thigh and I sighed. I knew I wasn't going to last long once he really touched me.

After what seemed like forever he pressed his tongue firmly against me. I moaned loudly, not caring if anyone else heard. He went to work; exploring my sex with his mouth and making my breath come in strangled pants. When he added his fingers and moved his tongue to concentrate on my clit my eyes rolled back into my head and I started moving my hips against his fingers.

Gathering my courage I lifted my head to glance down at him. The sight of him with his head between my legs and his mouth on me proved to be too much to handle. One last thrust of my hips sent me over the edge and my moans grew louder, urging him not to stop as I rode out the spasms. He never stopped the movement of his tongue, drawing out every last bit of pleasure until I was a mass on the bed.

I finally opened my eyes to find Edward hovering over me with the cockiest smirk I had ever seen on his face.

Before he could speak I gathered all my strength to reach towards him. "Edward," I breathed, "I want you in me. Please. I want you."

He was off the bed and had kicked off his pants and boxers and was back at my side before I could really comprehend what he was doing. Our mouths met as he settled himself over me once again. I felt him, hard and long against my leg. I couldn't help myself as I reached down to grasp his length. He moaned into my mouth as moved my hand over him a few times before guiding him to my entrance.

"Are you sure? You're not going to regret this?"

I shook my head. "I could never regret this. Please Edward." I wasn't above begging him. Two years of friendship had led to this moment and I was beyond ready to take this step forward. I needed him more than I could have ever imagined. He searched my face for any sign of hesitation. "Baby," I tried to coax him, pushing my hips into his.

He must have been satisfied with what he saw because he reached down to guide himself into me, pausing when he couldn't go any further to let me adjust to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist, wanting him as close to me as possible. "You feel so good in me, Edward," I whispered. "So good." I rolled my hips against his, trying to create friction between our bodies.

Edward took the lead, taking over and setting a rhythm as he pushed into me. His arms tightened around me and he pressed his lips to any skin he could reach, drawing whimpers from me with every kiss. "Bella," he panted over and over, not slowing his pace. I let my soft noises urge him on. This was pure bliss. Sex had never felt like this for me. It had been pleasurable, sure, but never before had I felt like I was giving myself completely to someone else. I had never needed to give someone pleasure like they were giving me. I was Edward's, completely.

"I'm not …" Edward's breath grew even more labored, "I don't think I can hold out much longer. You feel too damn perfect around me, Bella." His eyes looked apologetic when they met mine.

I moved my hips harder. "Let go." I felt like I was going to explode with the way my heart was beating but I wanted to watch him fall over the edge.

Edward set his jaw and shifted his weight onto one arm, snaking his other down to the bundle of nerves at the top of my sex. I cried out, overwhelmed by the feeling of his breath on my cheek, his fingers on my clit, his cock moving in and out of me. "Come for me, Bella. Come with me."

His lips found the spot behind my ear and suddenly it was too much. My hips stilled, my back arching into his body as I pulsed around him, trying to keep him from leaving my body. My breathing was harsh as I focused on the pleasure coursing through my body. I was only vaguely aware as Edward's thrusts became more erratic until he pulsed inside me with a loud growl.

We didn't move as we tried to collect ourselves. He was still inside me, my legs locked around his hips. I could feel his breath on my neck and my fingers wound themselves in his hair. We were sweaty and sticky, and I have never been more content or happy.

Edward pressed a kiss to my neck before moving his head back to meet my gaze. "No regrets?"

I shifted under him, tightening my legs around him. "No regrets. Never. That was … beyond words." I tried to explain to him how perfect I felt. Nothing seemed enough.

He stroked some hair off my forehead and smiled. "My Bella. You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that." My heart fluttered at his words. His lips met mine and he kissed me softly for several long minutes before he pulled out of me. I reluctantly dropped my legs, letting him roll off me to lie against my side, leaning on one elbow. He stroked my bare skin of my stomach for a moment before a cheeky grin crossed his face. "Okay, I have to ask: any complaints?"

I couldn't contain my laughter as I shook my head. "You really have to ask?" His eyes widened in mock innocence. "No Edward. No complaints." My eyes softened. "In fact, that might have been my best, ever."

His eyebrows rose. "Really?" I nodded and snuggled into him. "Can you tell that to Emmett?"

I snorted into his chest. "Um, no," I laughed.

"Please?" he smiled."Emmett might want to know what he's missing, being circumcised and all. Literally," he laughed at his lame joke.

"I don't think it had any bearing on your cock having a turtleneck." I stifled a laugh at his shocked expression. "I think it was because it was you."

"Still, you could just mention to Emmett … "

I shook my head. "I think he would argue that Rose is more than satisfied. Plus, I'm not convinced it wasn't just a fluke," I said, pushing him back and crawling over him to sit on his stomach.

His hands ran up my thighs. "Really? Well, we'll have to see what we can do about that."

"I'm looking forward to it," I said seriously. I leaned down and let my hair create a curtain around us, blocking out everything but Edward as I pressed myself against him. "We have the rest of the night."

"No," he disagreed. "We've got forever."


End file.
